


The 'sometimes one of us just needs the space' bed

by lillaseptember



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Fluff, Mentions of PTSD, Multi, but fluff, fluff fluff fluff fluff FLUFF, pure and utter fluff, ridiculous fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 00:52:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5723416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lillaseptember/pseuds/lillaseptember
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>JediStormPilot and a triple bunk bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The 'sometimes one of us just needs the space' bed

**Author's Note:**

> So I just handed in my first law school essay, and after a full week of anxiety I thought I deserved some super self-indulgent ridiculousness. So this happened.
> 
> Inspired by the [“third wheel bed”](http://stolligaseptember.tumblr.com/post/137130437393/cancerously-kk-maker-better-names-the) post over at tumblr, and my following headcanon around it. Would you look at that, I’m actually writing fic of my own headcanons for once, who'd have thought.

Rey didn’t quite remember how they had all ended up in Poe’s quarter, but ended up there they had.

She had actually come to find that she was quite fond of physical affection. She adored Poe’s strong arms around her and Finn’s steady heartbeat against her own, and how they both inspired a sense of security that she had never experienced before. Of how her night was no longer spent shivering alone under a too thin blanket, but snugly curled up in the warm presence of endearment.

But she _had_ grown up in solitude after all, and she was in many ways a solitary soul. And no matter how fond of the affection she was, it could all get a bit overwhelming.

And she had been the one to suggest bringing in another bed.

Because Poe’s sole single bed had been just a _smidge_ too small to fit all three of them.

The boys had both sighed out of relief, glad that they weren’t the ones having to bring it up, or the only ones who was starting to get back troubles because of their cramped accommodations. Poe had promised that he would look into whatever bed assortment the Resistance could offer. But at dinner that very night, they had both gotten a suspiciously conspiracy-like look in their eyes, something that Rey was immediately wary of, and she tried to prepare herself for whatever mischief they could possibly get up to.

But what she hadn’t counted on, was the monstrosity that was the double-single bunk bed that would take up most of Poe’s limited lodgings. And the boys had been so excited, them apparently having been the one to weld the single bed on top of the old double all by themselves and being so proud of their work, that she couldn’t help but join their giddiness, despite her own incredulity.

And so the nights when she needed her own space, when the touching and the intimacy simply got a bit too much, or the days when her training with Master Luke left her withdrawn and particularly introverted, she would retreat to the top bunk.

They would both kiss her goodnight, Poe's lips tender on her forehead and Finn with adoration brilliant in his endless eyes.

And with the weird setup, she could still be a part of their hushed midnight conversations, their warm presence still near despite her seclusion. And she would fall asleep with their gentle mumbling as a gentle caress against her skin.

Her boys also often spent her solitary nights shamelessly and none too discreetly making out though.

* * *

Poe had nightmares.

What Kylo Ren had done to him, it had gotten to him.

It had gotten under his skin, had stuck to his mind.

And his brave and wondrous little heroes, whose strength and wisdom and compassion never ceased to amaze him, they had been through so much already. The last thing they needed was a traumatized pilot to interrupt their precious sleep with his wild and frantic trashing.

So the nights when he felt the stress slowly starting creeping at the back of his mind, he politely excused himself to the top bunk.

He had noticed that they had immediately worried, the concern shining bright in Rey’s eyes and the disquiet a taut tension in Finn’s every muscle. He had tried to just brush it off, keeping his voice light and humorous as he’d offered something about it being time for him to spend some time in seclusion and allowing them some privacy. And he had kissed them both goodnight before climbing into the top bunk, listening for the soft sighs of their serene sleep before he allowed his own eyelids flutter close, Kylo Ren eager to meet him once he did.

But at the third occurrence, they had confronted him.

Rey had been certain that she was the problem, always lightning fast to jump to the conclusion that she was somehow the unwanted third wheel in their little arrangement. And Finn had been on the verge of tears, thinking that Poe had somehow grown bored with the both of them.

And his heart had swelled so rapidly it had been close to painful, his love for these two young individuals, these two impossible and magnificent little _stars_ , and the knowledge that they both, somehow, loved him back, left him breathless and giddy and he had tackled them to the bed, the three of them sprawling out across the bottom bunk.

They had understood, of course. The incomprehensible was why he had even doubted that in the first place.

Rey had also been subject to Kylo’s violations, and she showered him with sympathy he felt unworthy of. She had also offered one or two much too complicated Jedi advice that didn’t make any sense to him, but which he accepted gratefully nonetheless.

And Finn had been a tentative listener, offering a few experiences from his days back with the First Order, and the many reprogrammings he had gone through. He had also nearly died at the man’s hands, and if there was any of them who knew of Kylo’s viciousness, it was him. 

This of course brought up the problem of Poe not wanting to disturb them with his nightmares again, the two of them already having been through enough horrors to last several lifetimes. But now the air was cleared between them, they _understood_ his need for space, and it was as if a heavy weight had been removed from his chest.

And after having spent the entire evening cuddled up between his brightly shining protostars, he had kissed them goodnight and retreated to the top bunk, letting them snuggle up beneath him.

He fell asleep to the sound of their soft snoring, and that night had been the first of many when he found himself standing victorious over Ben Solo.

* * *

Finn really just needed the elbow space.

He quickly lost count of the nights when he would wake up to Poe’s unintentional elbow to his gut, choking on Rey’s frizzy mess of a hair.

And despite their upgrade to a double bed, it really was too small for all three of them.

At least if you wanted to be able to move properly.

And he would mutter surly to himself as he crawled his way out of the tangle of limbs and sheets, blindly stumbling up to the top bunk in the dark.

Thanking the Force that at least BB-8 hadn’t taken up sleeping with them yet as he pressed his face into the pillow that always smelled faintly of the familiar combination of both Rey and Poe.

**Author's Note:**

> I barely know what's up and down, and all I _do_ know is that I love these three _so much._


End file.
